


Seungri needs to keep his hands off of Jinhwan

by orphan_account



Category: Big Bang (Band), iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:25:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em> Italics mean flashbacks </em>. If you've seen the kdrama <em>The Lover </em> then you'll get one scene from here</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seungri needs to keep his hands off of Jinhwan

It was 7AM and everyone in the dorm was asleep, promised a morning of sleeping in and recovering; but what are promises for except to be broken? A loud noise rang through the small apartment, successfully doing its job. All of the members stumbled out of their rooms to see just what exactly woke them up and why. Once everyone was there, their manager gave them instructions for the day, killing their previous plans of the first full length free day in years. 

“Clean up this dorm by 12 and have food ready. Big Bang is coming to visit you today, so treat them well and don’t disappoint me.” She said, and by ‘me’ she really meant President Yang.

Everyone replied with a barely-awake nod and watched as she left the dorm. The door shut loudly, the sound seeming to bring them out of their daze. 

“Did she just say-”

“Are we really-”

Each member was trying to cut off the other with their opinion of the new schedule until it got so loud that two certain members couldn’t take it any longer.

“GUYS!” Hanbin yelled, effectively quieting the group before looking down at his precious hyung. “There you go, Jinhwannie.”

Jinhwan blushed slightly in reply, mumbling a small thank you. “Okay guys, I know we were planning on having a day off, but cleaning and preparing for Big Bang sunbaenims won’t be bad, and maybe they can give us advice and lead us in the right direction,” He finished with a bright smile, always cheerful. 

One of the members started to speak up in protest, but the look the leader was giving him made him close his mouth. They all reluctantly agreed and came up with a game plan on how to get everything done by the time the other group came over. They would split into teams: one group going out and getting food to be cooked, the other group staying and cleaning the wreck they call home. With that idea in mind, they started picking the teams. It wouldn’t be that hard except... 

“I don’t want to be stuck at home with them! What if they do it in their room or something?!” Chanwoo whispers frantically to his teammates, giving them a pleading look.

They all turn their gaze to the unofficial couple of iKon before returning to the maknae and laughing.

“Chanwoo, I would stay behind and switch with you, but that would mean I’m leaving my Donghyuk and that’s not going to happen. They're still oblivious to each other's feelings and, considering Hanbin’s slip up two weeks ago, it should be a while. Don’t worry,” Bobby said, giving him his bunny smile before wrapping his arm around Donghyuk’s waist. Said member just pulled out of his grasp and was the first to leave for the van, mumbling under his breath the entire time.

_It was two weeks ago and the boys had their first night off in a long time, so long in fact that they couldn’t even remember when it was. They were all gathered around the coffee table in the living room, spread out either on the floor or the couch so everyone had enough room to lay comfortably. While they were all exhausted from the past months of hard work, it did not stop them from taking advantage of having the night to themselves. Rather than crashing in their beds, they voted to stay up and all hang out, to actually spend quality time with one another and play around some._

_The game was Truth or Dare, and it was Hanbin’s turn to get asked. Nearly everyone under YG Entertainment knew of the leader’s feelings for the cute twenty-one year old in his own group. Everyone that is, except that certain someone, and what most people didn’t know except for the remaining five members was that his feelings were returned. It was sad and cliche really, how two people loved each other, and everyone but them knew about it. With that in mind, the rest of iKon set out to bring them together._

_“So truth or dare, B.I?” Yunhyeong asked._

_“Um… Truth?” The leader responded, a feeling in his gut making him soon regret his choice._

_“If you have feelings for someone in YG, tell us who they are right now!” Donghyuk said excitedly._

_Jinhwan perked his head up as he listened close for the younger’s answer._

_Hanbin looked at his members with panic-stricken eyes. “Um… Uh…” he stammered out, his mind racing as he frantically tried to come up with a safe name in order to avoid speaking the truth when suddenly he thought of the most believable person._

_“Lee Hi!” He answered confidently, a smirk spreading as he felt sure no one would challenge his answer. What he wasn’t expecting was the pained look he received from his true crush. Everything seemed to go quiet, the other members sharing looks of disbelief and worry._

_Bobby let out a forced laugh as he patted his leader on the back. “Lee Hi, well she is very pretty.”_

_No one mentioned anything as they watched their eldest member leave silently._

“Hyungs, do I need to buy any cleaning supplies before we get started?” The maknae called out. In his mind, if he left first and got all that was needed, they wouldn't have to all stop midway. They gave him a list of things which he was able to finish rather quickly and came back, making a loud entrance in hopes that would save him from any unwanted situations.

“I’m back!” Chanwoo called out unnecessarily noisily to which he gained no response. “Hyungs?” he called again, a look on confusion spread across his face. He began to wander around the dorm slowly, almost cautiously, in search for his elders. As he neared the bathroom, he heard labored breaths grow louder. Carefully, he pushed the door open, eyes widening at the sight before him. The curtain was pulled closed, leaving him to only see silhouettes. One of them was bent over, his hand on the wall, seeming to hold him up while the other was standing, small movements from his hips not going unnoticed.

“Hurry up. He’ll be home soon,” one said.

“I’m going, hyung. Just let me finish first,” the other, Hanbin maybe, replied.

Chanwoo’s hand shook visibly as he grabbed the curtain before swiftly pulling it aside. Needless to say, the scene he was met with was not all that he expected. Jinhwan was leaned over, scrubbing a wall of the shower while Hanbin was standing, scrubbing another. The eldest looked up at the maknae innocently, giving him a smile. 

"I... Uh..." The youngest stammered out, rubbing his neck nervously. 

"Chanwoo, you're back! We were trying to use up what was left of the cleaning supplies and finish the shower before you got back but... Here you are! Are those the new supplies?" Jinhwan questioned, pointing at the bag in his hand. 

Chanwoo nodded, quickly pulling out the numerous bottles before helping the other two clean.

By the time the other half of the team returned from the market, it was 11AM and the dorm was cleaner than it had been when they moved in. The food was scattered across the counter as they started preparing to make the meals. Everyone was working diligently to complete it all in time, and with thirty minutes left they felt pretty confident everything would get done. What they weren't planning on though, was that their guests would be arriving half an hour early. 

The bell rang and time seemed to stop. The members all froze in place, realizing that they still had two dishes left to finish. It was at times like these when they were most grateful for their eldest member.

"You all go greet them at the door and take out what we have already prepared. I'll stay in here and finish up, okay?" Jinhwan said with a smile, urging his team to go. 

Hanbin started to disagree when a soft knock echoed through the room. Jinhwan's call of "Hurry up now! Don't keep them waiting," made them push forward and greet their elders. 

Multiple bows and handshakes were in order as iKon invited their sunbaenims inside. Everything had a friendly atmosphere and was going quite well until Big Bang realized that someone was missing. 

"Where's Jinhwan?" T.O.P asked, being more observant than his other members. 

"He's finishing up the food. I'll go tell him to hurry up," iKon’s leader replied and started to get up when Seungri shot up on his feet, calling out that he would check on the boy instead. 

While turning to grab the bottle of spices, Jinhwan caught a figure at the entryway in the corner of his eye.

“Ah Hanbin, what are you doing in here? I told you I don’t like you staring at me while I cook,” he sighed, all too used to catching his crush’s gaze. 

He heard a chuckle in response and tensed slightly, realizing he could not put a face to the sound. “Ah, Seungri-ssi! I’m sorry; I didn’t know it was you.”

The older man pushed off of the entrance wall, flashing a charming smile to his cute dongsaeng as he approached him. 

“It’s okay. What are you doing in here all by yourself instead of out there? I agreed to come today just so I could see my favorite YG member,” Seungri said, gently ruffling the shorter male’s hair. 

A blush spread across Jinhwan’s face as he shook his head in disagreement. “What are you even saying? I was just finishing up food for everyone and... the food!” He cut off his own sentence, remembering the burning pot of noodles behind him, and turned to stir it. 

A frustrated sigh fell from his mouth as he saw that he had let it stay at too high of a temperature for too long. He spared a glance at his hyung, a pout forming as his bottom lip jutted out slightly. “It got too hot and now there’s not enough water and it’s all your fault hyung,” he mumbled, half kidding as he tried to salvage what he could of the lunch. 

Seungri’s gaze fell to the younger’s lips for a second too long and he started to lean forward before he caught himself, stopping abruptly. 

“Ah hyung what should I do?” Jinhwan called out for advice, reminding Seungri of the task at hand.

As he reached for the measuring cups in the cabinet above the stove to help, he positioned himself behind Jinhwan close enough to be touching. The smaller male gasped softly as he felt the strong body pressing into his backside.

“Um Seungri-ssi, why are you,” he paused, trying to collect his thoughts into a proper sentence, not used to the close proximity of someone other than his teammates. “What are you doing?” 

The blond male laughed lightly, his breath ghosting across the boy’s neck. Noticing Jinhwan’s blush, he turned the other to where they were chest to chest. “You don’t have to use such formal terms. I’m only three years older than you, you know,” he started and then smiled handsomely as he raised his empty hand to cup the younger’s cheek. “And,” he continued, swiping his thumb gently across that tiny mole under his right eye as he leaned in, “I would much prefer if you called me ‘Oppa’.”

Jinhwan’s eyes widened to the size of saucers, his heart beating loudly, and he opened his mouth to argue with the idol but he was cut off by another entering the kitchen.

“Yah, what are you doing?!” someone exclaimed, anger audible in the words. Seungri’s hand was preventing him from turning and seeing who it was, so he forced his gaze to meet his captor. He seemed to be contemplating something but it quickly passed and soon he was being released, a measuring cup placed in his hands. 

“Make sure to add only one cup of water to fix the ramen, Jinhwan,” Seungri stated offhandedly before exiting the room. 

“What was that?” Hanbin asked as he approached his beloved hyung. 

“I don’t really know. I was cooking and then he started talking and I burned the noodles and then he got really close and-” Jinhwan started, a confused look upon his face as he stopped himself, shaking his head.

A small frown formed on the leader’s face, but it was only visible for a few seconds before all Jinhwan could see was the other’s t-shirt as Hanbin’s arms wrapped around him. 

“Tell me if he bothers you again, okay hyung? I won’t let him bother you again,” Hanbin said softly, resting his head on the shorter’s as his embrace tightened, as if that would prevent any harm or unwanted attention from coming to to person he loved. 

Jinhwan wanted to argue that he was in fact a grown man that could take care of himself, but instead he simply nodded before pulling out of the hug. The loss he felt did not go unnoticed, however he decided to once again push it in the back of his mind as he turned to fix the nearly ready lunch.

Unlike the morning beforehand, the lunch passed calmly and everyone relaxed with filling stomachs. Smiles spread across each face as they enjoyed the first moments peace in a long time and enjoyed a warm, home-cooked meal. Although the table was divided, each side containing the team’s members respectively, the conversations flowed freely between the two sections. Currently the topic was debuting and with interests piqued, no one noticed when Jinhwan excused himself to the bathroom, or so he thought. 

After he relieved himself, he washed his hands and left the washroom. His head was down as he focused on fixing his shirt back into the right position, so he was unaware that there was another person in the hallway until he bumped into them.

"Ah sorry. I wasn't looking and... Seungri-ssi what are you doing?" Jinhwan said, asking his question when his hyung began to push him backwards until his back hit the wall. A hand went under his chin and slowly lifted it up high until his eyes met the other idol's. He tried to stand up on his toes to gain a centimeter or two, but there was no way he would get rid of the intimidating eleven-centimeter height difference. In the back of his mind, he noted that this man was about the same height as Hanbin, but he did not get the comfortable feeling he always would feel with the latter. These feelings were completely different, anxious but excited as if a spark had run through his body.

"Ah Jinhwan, what did I tell you about using such formal talk around me?" Seungri asked before tsk-tsking at the shorter boy. "What do I have to do to remind you, hm?" He continued as he moved a step closer, preventing Jinhwan from moving and he craned his neck slightly, making the distance between the two small enough that Jinhwan could feel the other's breath on his face hitting lightly. He attempted to lower his head and break their unsaid staring contest, but the hand under him held him still and he let out a soft whine as the pressure grew uncomfortable.

"Seungri-ah, please let go of my chin. It's starting to hurt," he said quietly, pushing against the taller's chest gently in hopes of getting his point across. Immediately the grip lessened, but the hand did not go away.

“I’m sorry, baby. I didn’t mean to hurt you. That’s the last thing I want to do,” Seungri said softly as he moved his face closer, too close, and Jinhwan was starting to become nervous with the proximity of the other. What was this feeling he was experiencing? It was almost how he felt when he first got close with Hanbin, but this was different. The possibility of becoming something more was lying just beneath the surface.

He was dragged out of his thoughts when suddenly lips pressed against his own. His eyes displayed his surprise, but the elder was not looking, his eyes closed as he purposefully kissed the shorter. After the initial shock left, Jinhwan finally let himself go, kissing the man back. Seungri took that as a sign to keep going and he moved him hand from under the boy’s chin to run through his dark hair, pulling lightly. At this Jinhwan gasped softly, and Seungri took the opportunity to run his tongue along the other’s bottom lip before entering his mouth, determined to leave no corner untouched. For a few moments, they fought for dominance, but soon Jinhwan complied, choosing to just enjoy the kiss as he wrapped his arms around the taller’s neck. Seungri pressed his body flush against the other, but before Jinhwan could appreciate the warmth, the body was ripped away from him.

"Get the fuck off of him!" A familiar voice yelled. Jinhwan panted heavily, trying to catch his breath as he turned his gaze to see who had caught him making out with another man in the hallway.

"H-Hanbin?" he called shakily, hundreds of thoughts running through his mind, more negative than not.

'What is he going to say?'

'Seungri is a male, I'm a male.'

'Oh god, what if he homophobic?'

'What do I say?'

'Do I play it off?'

'Why is he so mad?'

"What the hell? You kind of interrupted something, don’t you think, kid?" Seungri spat, pushing up off the ground and adjusting his clothes back into place.

"You stay away from him! I don't care if you are six years my elder. I will hit you if you don't leave him alone," Hanbin retaliated, pulling Jinhwan behind him protectively, but he was having none of that. 

“Kim Hanbin! What exactly do you think you’re doing? That was extremely rude, pushing your hyung like that! Apologize right now!” He said, pulling out of the leader’s grip before walking over and checking on his elder. “Are you okay?” he asked softly, placing his hand gently on the other’s arm.

Seungri started to reply, but he was cut off by the enraged leader. 

“Are you serious right now? Apologize, to him?! No way hyung! He forced himself on you and-” Hanbin grew louder and louder as he continued, but at those words, Jinhwan cut him off.

“He did not force himself on me! I am not some weak girl, Kim Hanbin! I am an adult male and if I want to kiss another guy, then I will! What do you care anyway? Why don’t you just go hang out with Lee Hi since you like her so much?!” He cried out, fueled by his frustration.

Before Hanbin could reply, he heard the footsteps and calls of the other members coming from the kitchen and he wanted to talk to his hyung in private so he took his teammate’s hand in his before quickly walking towards his own room in hopes of having some time to calm down and let his mind figure out how exactly he was going to confess to the man he wanted to be with. Luckily for him, the person at the other end of his hand didn’t fight him and quietly followed, shutting the door behind him.

Jinhwan felt eyes on him as he sat down, but just put his head in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. He sighed loudly as if that would release all the thoughts swarming and cluttering his brain. He felt rather than saw Hanbin sit on the bed beside him, the mattress shifting, causing him to lean slightly to his right into the body. A hand was pressed gently to the small of his back, and he couldn't ignore the warmth that spread through his shirt at the touch. 

"I'm sorry," the younger murmured. This threw Jinhwan off guard and he raised his head, his brows scrunching close together in confusion as he looked at the other. 

“I’m not the one you should be apologizing to,” he replied.

"Because," Hanbin started, a frown clearly visible, “Because I assumed you didn’t want it. You are old enough to know what you want, and I’m sorry for treating you as if you belonged to me.”

Jinhwan scanned the face of the boy across from him carefully, searching for some clue as to what the other was feeling. He was tired of hiding his affection for the younger, of hiding who he was, so he simply gave up. 

"Do you want me to be?" He asked in a voice so soft that Hanbin if he heard the question, he could choose to play it off as if he hadn’t.

This was it. There was no going back. This moment would seal Jinhwan's heart's fate for all eternity. This could either be the start of something great, of a possible future, or this could shatter his heart into something unrecognizable.

The words that came from Hanbin's mouth were so quiet that Jinhwan would have missed them if he hadn't been so close to the other. 

"Yes," he had muttered, brown eyes breaking contact with the other pair and retreating downward as he played with his hands.

A small gasp escaped Jinhwan's lips as he tried to let those words sink in.

"You.. You do?" He cautiously asked, as if saying the words out loud would ruin their validity.  
Hanbin nodded in reply, not raising his head, but instead he got up swiftly from the bed, preparing to leave the room. "I'm sorry Jinhwan-hyung. You must feel betrayed. I’m your best friend; I shouldn’t feel this way about you. Please don't hate me. I'll go," he said as he turned to walk away, but before he could go far, Jinhwan had grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Hanbin! Don't say those things, and don't go please! Those aren't true... Because... Because I like you too! I would like to be yours so... So don't go," he said quickly in hopes of reassuring the other and letting him know that his feelings were returned. 

Hanbin's gaze met Jinhwan's as his eyes widened in surprise before he gave him that goofy grin that always made Jinhwan's heart flutter. "Really?" He asked, shifting closer to the elder, looking at him with pure adoration. 

Jinhwan nodded, reciprocating Hanbin's smile, his eyes turning into little crescents. "Yeah," was the only word he could muster to say before he broke back out in his almost-painfully large smile. It was then that he realized the space between them had disappeared, their faces merely inches away. His heart began to beat faster than ever before, and he was positive that Hanbin could hear it pounding against his ribcage.

"Hey Jinnie?" Hanbin asked in a hushed whisper.

"Yeah?" Jinhwan replied, gaze never leaving the leader's for fear that he would wake from a dream. 

"Can I..." the younger asked open-ended, a slight blush dusting across his cheeks as his eyes drifted to the shorter boy's lips.

Jinhwan let out a barely-voiced 'mhm' before he was closing his eyes and leaning in to close the distance, raising on his toes a bit. There was a brief second of stillness, a silence filling the background that seemed to be electrified from the anticipation. Time seemed to freeze and yet speed up simultaneously as suddenly Jinhwan felt warm, full lips meet his own. His heart felt like it would explode as he felt a hand come to his waist, to which he responded by bringing his right hand up to Hanbin's chest above his shirt. Slowly, they pulled apart, breathing slightly heavier than before. Both broke out into smiles, although shyer now. 

"Kim Jinhwan, will you be my boyfriend?" Hanbin asked tentatively, as if they had not just shared their first kiss together. 

"Yes!" The older of the two replied, his smile bright as he reached up to quickly leave a peck on his now boyfriend's cheek.

What they didn't know was that outside their door were ten idols, the closest with their ears pressed tightly against the wood, straining to hear anything they could.

"Well? Did they finally get together?" One asked.

Slowly, a member took his ear off the door and nodded, a smile spreading across his face as he reached over to high-five Seungri.

"Thanks hyung! You're the best!"


End file.
